Kingdom of Glass
by Don'tEvenHaveAGun
Summary: One day, all the lights in the sky will devour everything. Our galaxy is a graveyard of dying stars, illuminating, and changing the courses of our histories. Nothing is set in stone; even if you believe your future has already been constituted before you, it can always be changed.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom of Glass**

**Summary:**

_One day all the lights in the sky will devour everything. Our galaxy is a graveyard of dying stars, illuminating, and changing the courses of our histories. Nothing is set in stone; even if you believe your future has already been constituted before you, it can always be changed. _

"_**If I was to die. If I was to reincarnate. Let me come back as another memory. Perhaps, then, you will not forget about me so easily."**_

Prologue:

_The Silver Millennium era: The Moon Kingdom that stood tall._

"I do not understand."

"How is it so hard to comprehend?"

"How can one being be two genders?! Doesn't that, I don't know, disrupt nature?"

Luna and Artemis could only sigh. Rei, on the other hand, cringed inwardly at how her Princess could be, well, rather daft to the ethics of culture outside their own Solar System. The rest of the scouts mumbled to each other, then mutually decided to snicker softly in their small group of three while the two Advisors and the Princess from Mars bickered over the Moon Queen's only heir.

"From the top: please try to listen, Princess." Artemis's lips thinned, then shook his head slowly; his long, white hair followed his slow movement, blue eyes narrowing in a form of patience; though, the man was rather tired. "The people of Kinmoku do not have a particular gender, merely they choose whatever they believe to be convenient; they are the only civilization to be known to do such a thing."

"That's why addressing them correctly, and not by gender until being certain, is important, Princess. In their eyes, gender is only an illusion and does not make an individual. Respectively, their character and sense of honor is what makes them so unique. This is your first time interacting with aristocrats outside of our Solar System, knowing and respecting their culture only pulls us closer to form close alliances with foreign planets," Luna added, adjusting her posture. "Your mother is counting on you while she is away on diplomatic business with Earth."

A pregnant pause, and the young Princess Serenity pondered over something so – unheard of. Idly, her fingers curled over her knees, flattening out the wrinkle that creased the virginal white of her dress.

"I think I get it," said the Princess, and everyone finally eased into the idea that their Queen's daughter was finally comprehending cultural differences. "But -," everyone tensed, "How do they, you know, do -,"

"You will not dare ask such a question!" Rei reeled, eyes narrowing down at her princess. She loved her princess, dearly. Though, she believed that the young monarch could be rather slow to acceptance in understanding the common curtesy of cultural dos and don'ts. "Your duty is to entertain the court, not turn it into an anatomy lesson."

"Can you imagine the political outcry," Makoto grinned, "Our beloved princess asks the Princess of Kinmoku: just what _is_ between your legs?"

"Let's not be insensitive to their customs, Makoto," Minako started on a serious note, only to have her composer washed away and replaced with childlike maturity, "We don't know if we should call our guest prince or princess yet. Though, if you do ask, Serenity, be sure to pass the knowledge over my way."

There's a hollow laugh between the Princesses of Venus and Jupiter; they huddled close, still keen with idea of talking about a subject that they had no business in discussing. Luna was about to open her mouth to scold the young princesses, reminding them that their planetary district's reputation was also on the line, but Ami quickly intervened.

With a smile and the tilt of the head, Ami was more than willing to describe the delicate matters to the rest of the scouts and her princess. "From what I've read of old text and scribes over Kinmoku's culture – that they do not rely on gender as a means of the intimate nature. For reproduction purposes, one party willing changes their sex through a form of transformation to suit their partner's needs. Rather interesting, really. It depends on the individual and where their preferences lie; one could favor taking on a male's form or a females. There are cases where even fish, and other forms of amphibians also change their sex to suit their environment."

"I wasn't told they were frog people!" Princess Serenity cringed, and Ami laughed off her Princess's innocent ignorance.

"Have no fear, Princess. They look normal. However, from what I've read, their features are striking and have been known to be very beautiful; both in their male and female counterparts."

"Think of it this way, Princess: Luna and I, are not from the Moon Kingdom; you know this. We are from Mau; a planet known for the feline race. We are able to take on the form of a cat, or a human, considering the circumstance. Do you understand now?" Said Artemis, crossing his arms behind his own back to remind himself not to slouch – even if he knew that he felt physically drained from today's lecture.

"Yes, I believe so," Serenity said slowly, eyes narrowing and processing the given information. "I just want this court business to be over with already; I'm so hungry, and my head hurts with everyone yelling at me all day."

"If we don't yell at you, Usagi, how else are you going to listen?" An audible sigh comes from Rei, but she smiles lightly when she watches her friend's face wrinkle up over the use of her nickname.

**Next: Chapter one. **_Off the coast: Sea of Serenity._

**A/N: **

**Well, here's a sample of what I'm working with. And, no worries, the chapters will be longer (4,000+ word) range per chapter. I'm planning on breaking up this story into three parts: The Silver Millennium, Current Day, and The Rising. My updating will slow as I get started with my second year of college; so, please, be patient with me! **

**The main pairing will be Seiya and Usagi. (I wanted to inform now – so I don't piss off my future readers). I wanted to write something different instead of the cliché of Usage cheating on Mamoru, or Mamoru doing the same. But, no. The thought of them cheating on each other just seemed out of character to me – and they will be civil with each other. (And, yes, there will be a Chibi).**

**The rating is set for Teen, but as the story progresses I will up the rating. **

**If I make any mistakes, I will go back over them. I write only to brush up on my practice – and I am no English Major.**

**I ask for nothing in return! Thank you so much for actually acknowledging my work.**


	2. Sea of Serenity

**Kingdom of Glass**

**Summary:**

_One day, all the lights in the sky will devour everything. Our galaxy is a graveyard of dying stars, illuminating, and changing the courses of our histories. Nothing is set in stone; even if you believe your future has already been constituted before you, it can always be changed. _

"_**Darkness arises as the sun goes."**_

Part one. Chapter One: Sea of Serenity

_The Silver Millennium era: The Moon Kingdom that stood tall._

Cathedral ceilings were held high by the sturdy structure of marble columns, bathed in white and pearl. The court is open to the elements of crystal floral gardens, jutting in a display of pure diamond and natural materials that were unknown to the common eye; they are blessed with the vision of the sun that reflected off the Moon's ashy surface, luminous spheres of distant stars that dotted a void-less sky of space, and galaxies that bled with the colors of greens and reds and oranges.

There's whispers amongst the court, a sea of people with silver mane; a few off colors of hair purposely indicating representatives from the Outer and Inner systems. The people of the Moon were a fair race, never knowing the idea of aging; they're soft-spoken, witty, and rather graceful to the idea of social affairs and politics that bubbled from other planets.

The young princess inhales an air of ocean, slowly exhaling when she descends the stairs and into the calamity of her people; she keeps her chin held high, her eyes mindful to the respectful bows of her people, and her posture is correct. The voices die, and the people part like a tide; one-by-one, all of her subjects bow to her. Though, she had no moral standing with politics, not like her mother, she still had to attend the formal affairs.

Luna and Artemis, diligently follows suit and close behind their princess; the Inner Scouts from foreign planets follows behind the royal advisors, as well. Silence plagues the grounds of the court in respect, the sound of shoes clipping against the marble surface was the only available white noise.

Once Princess Serenity reached the far corner of the court, adjacent from her original entrance, she turns on heel to greet her subjects and guest that were more than willing to hear her words. She takes another breath, easing her nerves and remembering her lessons that vaguely passed by her mind; she feared that she would slip and disgrace her name, her mother's name, and the people that resided on her planet that looked to _her _for guidance.

"I want to thank each and every one of you that answered my mother's, Queen Serenity's, invitation today. I am sad to inform that my mother will not be attending today's court due to some _untimely_ inconvenience, and it is I, Princess Serenity, that will be more than happy to listen to our system's relations and statuses. My advisors, along with the Inner Scouts will be more than pleased to help with any lingering concerns that you all feel obligated to share with me today. I would also like to announce that we made contact with another planet, of a different system. Please, show our honored guest with the upmost respect when they decide to join us." Princess Serenity swallowed down her own tension, imitating a false air of grace that closely mimicked her mother's. "That will be all. Enjoy yourselves."

The court flooded her, rows and rows of people quickly developed lines; there was bickering, a few harsh whispers between nobles, representatives, and advisors from other worlds. _War _hung loosely on the lips of many.

Artemis and Luna seemed to be back-to-back in questions concerning the rumor of a war between The Moon Kingdom and of Earth; figuratively, to Serenity, it looked like her most trusted advisors were held between a fierce battle of questions and demanding nobles. Artemis scribbled, and documented important matters. Luna stood her ground, telling the court that surrounded them to wait their turn before shouting out public concerns. It was barbaric, the notion of slander and dirty politics flooded the sacred grounds.

"Princess?" A glance, a simple elegant turn, and Serenity smiled up at the 'Prince of Uranus'. Or, rather, a very well concealed secret that smothered the Milky Way. "Busy day, eh Kitten?" A playful joust from one princess to the next.

Serenity always adored the company of Haruka; she was enthralled by the woman's nature, her strong outlook; a walking controversy that followed, and was hidden well by the Queen of Uranus, the Queen of Neptune, and her own mother. The older princess stared down the fair Moon Princess, treading a gentle hand that caressed the lining of her jawline.

"Oh, and you've noticed," Serenity chirped a mirthful laugh, leading a graceful hand to rest upon the other woman's shoulder; her hand touched the cool surface of metal plated armor, strapped securely and over the lining of Haruka's military fashioned uniform of black and navy. "Of course, it has been far too long, old friend. Where is Michiru? I've been dying to see her."

"Trailing her mother for today's affairs, I'm afraid." Haruka kept a balanced grin, tempting and rather beautiful to the touch of porcelain. "Though, I believe that her mother, as well as mine, will be wanting to meet with you today."

"I'm assuming this is to ask for the Moon Kingdom's blessings for when Neptune and Uranus united families?" Serenity gave up her princess façade, and retorted to the actions of a teenage girl; she grinned heavily, and almost unladylike.

"Nice try, Kitten. Just protocol today." The princess in disguise hummed; a cocky grin lacing her thin lips. "I was checking in on you on my mother's behalf."

"And just _how _is the Queen of Uranus," inquired Serenity, rather amused by the faint color of rose that graced the fixtures of her friend's face when she mentioned the tiny detail of marriage to the Princess of Neptune; the younger princess would allow that characteristic to slide, she would tease Haruka when they found the time to seek out private conversation than in the company of pompous nobles and busying representatives.

"Mother? Well, ah – she was chosen as one of the representatives from the Outer Systems to journey with your mother to Earth, my princess. Health wise? She is faring well, merely hasn't let the issue of marriage slide, either."

"She accepts the fate that her 'prince' may never produce an heir to the planet of Uranus?" Serenity whispered, and Haruka simply smiled.

"The Queen of Neptune finds no quarrel to the idea of me courting her daughter."

"Neither does my mother who promised to unite you two, when the time of marriage finally beckons you. She embraces the idea. Damned the politics, right?"

Haruka tapped the bottom of Serenity's lip, playfully hushing her. "Kitten, now is not the time to talk about my personal affairs. It seems, you have other company that wishes to get to know you better."

"My Princess?" A foreign voice, a voice unfamiliar that rallies for her attention; the tone is motherly, soft, and rather curious to the bewildering look that loomed over the Moon Princess's features. Serenity could only softly gasp when she felt Haruka lift her hand, and turned her to the attention of a traveling noble. Once Haruka introduces her princess to the other, she merely bows and bids a silent farewell, disappearing back into the sea of bustling court.

Serenity lightly smiles, asserting a sense of compassion. The Moon Princess lightly bows to the other woman lulled in reds. In turn, the opposing shows the same amount of respect from finally being acquainted. Behind the woman that was garnished in reds and accented with gold, were three tall men. Or, so, the Moon Princess tried to guess from their angled appearance, their tall frames hidden in dark clothing. _So this is what Ami was talking about. _

"You – are Princess Kakyuu, ruler of Kinmoku," mused Serenity, keeping a steady smile for the woman in front of her, capturing her complete attention, captivating her; she's floored by the lovely hint of crimson that flooded the woman's irises; the maturity of softly pressed, red lips that formed a gentle a smile in return.

"And you must be Princess Serenity, next in line for succession to the Silver Millennium. I'm greatly honored that your mother sent out a request to reach me, more so with your mother helping my people in their time of need." The princess from Kinmoku's voice betrayed a melancholy note, though she hid her folly with a bold outlook of looking at the other princess in the eyes; red clashed with blue, and the colors felt at home. She was a fallen monarch, after all; she'd accept kindness from anyone at this point.

Princess Serenity shook her head slowly, "I must apologize, my princess. My mother never informed me why she's called upon you, I was simply left in the dark on that aspect of our meeting. I am more than willing, if anything, to hear what this is about."

"Surely, you've heard of the rumor of war that's crossed multiple galaxies?" Kakyuu's head tilted at that, rather surprised by the innocence that quickly flashed over Serenity's face. "My planet has fallen under siege, my people are dying in droves, and my kingdom has crumbled over my head. My princess, I am here to extend some truth upon the court that war is amongst us; a dark one, in fact. Will you listen to a fallen ruler?"

"Princess Kakyuu," a pregnant pause settles between the two women and the soldiers that traveled with Kakyuu. "I am gravely sorry about this – outcome. I'm sure if my mother knew sooner, none of this would have fallen upon your lap. Mark my words, princess, the people of the Moon never go back on a promise that can't be helped. As soon as my mother returns from her meeting with Earth, I will discuss proper refugee camps on the surface of the Moon for your people; I am willing to grant you our resources and our top medical care. Your people will not mourn alone."

"You are far too kind, my Princess."

"Please, keep me company for today during the court. You may take your soldiers –, "

"- And how rude of me not to introduce my most trusted! These are my Sailor Starlights: Healer, Fighter, and Maker," The princess in red gestured a delicate hand out, introducing the three men before Serenity. The Princess nodded, amused by their straight-laced façade.

"I'll have to introduce you to my Inner System Scouts." A light laugh came from Serenity, leaving Kakyuu and the men to stare at her, contemplating the princess's causal demeanor. "Though, I don't believe they'll be in the mood to converse today – that with them helping out my advisors with the system's affairs; it tends to get hectic during court. Come, I'm meeting with the Queen of Nemesis along with her sons."

As Serenity turned on heel to show the foreign group out, one of the Starlights caught her eye; he granted her a hollow-point grin, bowing his head slightly before her. The Moon Princess returned the pleasantry, silently inclining her head like she did with all of her subjects. She showed them the way out of the court, guiding them through the maze of her crystal gardens.

**-x-**

"Where's Artemis," inquired Serenity, finally catching up with her advisor, Luna; the woman quickly joined the Princess's side, bowing once before Princess Kakyuu and her soldiers, then turning to her own princess to answer her. "And what of my scouts?"

A sigh came from the dark haired woman, "The girls stayed behind with Artemis to hold some of the nobles at bay; he's still documenting concerns for you and your mother to revise upon a later date." Luna's eyes flashed over with worry, but she didn't voice her concern openly with the company that her princess shared. "Are you ready to meet with Queen Opal of Nemesis?"

"I was unaware that the Solar System had ten branches of kingdoms; I'm not familiar with Nemesis." Princess Kakyuu stated, following Serenity and her advisor; she stayed close to one side of the Moon Princess, rather comfortable by the presences that the younger princess gave off.

"Nemesis is not a counted ally amongst the Solar System; their planet can be usually found behind Pluto, but they merely drift the galaxy with no political standing with the court. Many planets have embargoed the planet – due to treason; with this outcome, it has left the civilization of Nemesis in an economic depression. As the next heir to succeed my mother, I have to answer their invitation to a meeting." The Young Princess wanted to bite her tongue at that; she was never too keen on the notion of meeting up with the Queen of Nemesis, along with her brood-ish sons.

"Treason? In what form, my Princess?"

Serenity's lips thinned, "Kidnapping. You see, when my mother was to be betrothed to my father, the King of Nemesis fell in love with her in passing during court; she's never spoken to the man, never negotiated any deals with her planet with his, the crime was a surprise to my Kingdom and across the system. Nemesis is without sun, you see. Being the farthest from the sun; he wanted compensation due to the fault in how our system was arranged. The King stole my mother from her chambers after a grand ball was held for her mother's birthday, and was held captive for thirty-five moon successions. My mother's betrothed at the time, my father, rallied his men and women to wage war against Nemesis. For punishment for his crimes, the King of Nemesis was sentenced to a public execution by beheading; my father spared the Queen and his two sons. My father was a brilliant, seasoned warrior, but he was not bloodthirsty; it is not the nature of my people to be like that – we try to settle our differences way before considering taking the life of another. Simply, it is not our place to decide the fate of others."

"Excuse me, Princess?" Serenity stopped, halting the two other women that stood by her sides; the Moon Princess turned to one of the soldiers that accompanied Kakyuu's journey.

"Yes?"

The man presented her with a smirk, and it caused Serenity to raise a brow in mild suspension; she nodded to the man with long, black hair. Blue eyes faltering against the darker pitch of the hue.

"If it isn't too bold to ask, why would your mother keep ties with a planet that's wronged her? How can she be so comfortable with the idea that these people may turn on her again, much less her own blood?" Serenity could simply tell he was trying to be polite; a light tone that was hard to decipher between his correct personalities. She was always so good at reading people's true emotions, too. A shame, really.

"Again. It is not the nature of my people to hold grudges. We are taught very young that people can change their ways."

"But, not all," said another Starlight solider; he was the younger, more feminine of the group. He kept the green-mist of his eyes steady; his hair as white as moonlight.

"They say "keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer." Well, the problem with that -," The Moon Princess's lips thinned and everyone stared, rather taken back by the shift of her eyes, "you just can't tell anymore."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, slowly observing the retreating form of false grace.

**-x-**

Vixen eyes of lavender clash with unsettling blue; one prefers a stoic persona, while the other narrows with disdain but is quickly stained with utter fascination. Queen Opal expected the regal Queen of the Moon, not the rabbit. The dark queen's fingers clench around the shaft of her scepter, filed nails digging into flesh; her lips curve rather evilly, bloodstained and haunting.

"My, have you grown, Princess of the Moon. Come, puppet. Come closer so that I may get a better look at you." Princess Serenity stops in her tracks, and so does her group that's followed her this far. '_A rather peculiar group_,' the queen noted to herself: an advisor, a monarch from a distant constellation, and three women that adored scandalous armor of black and gold, heels clipping over the dust of moon and rock, gloved arms crossed behind their backs, posture to represent their militaristic lifestyle. _The Starlights were women again; ready to defend the other three women, while the Inner Scouts were still busy maintaining their own court with their mothers. _

"I'm merely here for business," remarked the young princess, rather drolly. "This isn't a social call."

The dark queen grew bored, rather fast; she tapped the end of her scepter against the solid surface of the moon. "Maturity as well? My, I remember when you were but a babe among the court; how your mother held you in her arms. How your father paraded you about." Utter vexation laced her wording, but her eyes held the white lie of mirth. They were malevolent and deceiving; she found her scenario humorous, even more so with the young princess cautiously watching her. "You remember my two boys, correct? Diamond and Sapphire?"

"I do," Serenity barely indicates any acknowledgement to their existence, but she doesn't deny that they are present within her gardens. Both sons stare at the princess, standing on equal terms with their mother.

There's a lovely laugh, and the chirp betrays a motherly tone. "To think, I would share no standing within the court, because I couldn't bear a daughter to fill in as Nemesis' Senshi. So, what? Do you feel any remorse leaving the people of Nemesis in an economic depression? I find your mother to be highly hypocritical; her own daughter hasn't even awaken her full potential, while the rest of the daughters from neighboring planets have."

Princess Serenity hated politics; she hated pretending that she was highly dignified. It was true what Queen Opal said about her being a "late bloomer" but that gave the fallen monarch no right to demean her life. After all, Princess Serenity held more power. Queen Opal owned practically nothing but her two heirs that would rule over nothing but darkness and poverty.

"It is not my fault that our reign relies on matriarchy, your case was always a strange one. Queens of holding planets were always able to have daughters -,"

"- Apparently not, Princess. Take in consideration of my stance and the Queen of Uranus; your mother is a fool; her rule is unfair being that she favors the civilization of Uranus - even while the Queen was only able to have a son!" It wasn't true, however. Haruka was a woman, but disguised her features male. It was explained to the other princesses that this would remain a secret – that if Haruka felt more comfortable hiding her identity as male, then let her.

"Hold your tongue, and remember who you address your concerns to." Serenity bit back, "Uranus' Kingdom did not pull a ploy of treason among my people, nor did they steal my mother from her very room! Blame your king for your demise, not my people. If you wish to reclaim power within the court, like Uranus, one of your sons must marry one of the daughters from the eight remaining kingdoms. We are quick to forgiveness, Queen Opal, but you have showed no improvement to my race that holds kindness next to honor."

One brother looked to the other, eyes narrowing to the discussion before them that was waged between their mother and the Princess of the Moon. Diamond sees nothing but hate linger over the younger Princess's face, and he becomes intrigued by her hidden flaw; he stays quiet, and merely contemplates.

"Why not settle our difference between uniting our families, Princess. You, of course, offered such a reasonable compromise. Marry my eldest, and I promise you a nation. Your heir will rule two planets, rather than one. Why marry some common Moon -," Queen Opal begins, but Serenity is quick to shut down her proposal that's been tossed in her face, along in her mother's face.

"Silence!" Serenity snapped, gesturing her hand out sharply before her, silencing the older woman. "You shall not conduct, nor negotiate a form of compromise to unite our families. Our people is weak to your kingdom, emitting large amounts of dark energy; much like a black hole, your domain consumes light – I cannot function without the presence of the Sun reflecting against our surface. I am disgusted by your approach to make peace, and I shall inform my mother that you go without change. Leave me."

Queen Opal meant to come closer to the Princess; she wished to stare down the cosmos that plagued Serenity's eyes. The women soldiers in black rounded the two young princesses and the advisor, putting themselves between them and the Queen. There's much cockiness hidden within the depths of one female solider, smugness radiates off another, and the last solider is rather – indifferent, but is not amused by the lack of distance that was shared among the women and the royalty of Nemesis.

In a huff, Queen Opal clicked her heels together, beckoning her sons to follow her as they meant to depart. She promised herself, internally, that her family would unite with the Moon Kingdoms'.

**Next: **Earth.

**A/N: So ends the official chapter one! Sorry for Serenity's formalness – she is lighthearted, but must pretend while she is in court. She's royalty, she would have been taught very young how to act amongst her people. **

**Ah, I'll be back to revise this little chapter again! On to Chapter two.** (I promise there will be more Seiyn and Usagi, I just hate rushing things and I enjoy long stories with some meat to it, ya know?"


End file.
